Made to Heal
by Spirit of the Ring
Summary: Bakura and Anzu's relationship is on the verge of ending. Luckily, Bakura saves it, since he is not the average boyfriend he's a bit on the insane side. oneshot BXA


Song fic time! This time, its to OLP's Made to Heal

I don't own Yugioh or OLP's beautiful creations.

Thank you to everyone who has read and followed my work. As you have noticed, I haven't written anything for a pretty long time. I think I've just lost the will or inspiration to keep writing. Hopefully when I have more time (like when college apps are over) I will continue, but as of now, they are on hiatus. That's why I'm giving my stories away to friends or ppl who want them, they can take over. Email me if you are interested.

Anyways, enough boring crap and on with the story!

* * *

Damn her! This time its definately over, no way could we get back together after a fight like that...

Flashback

"Why do you keep insulting Yami! He is my best friend!" Anzu shouted at me angrily.

"I hate him and you know that! Why can't you accept that!"

"Because I shouldn't have to choose between friends and love! Its not right!"

"Then let me make the decision easier for you" I walked out the door, leaving a weeping angel forever.

End Flashback

Why can't I be the most important thing to her! Why can't I be the only thing that matters! The night was so cold, and snow fell. Why does it always fall? Never in Egypt did we have this useless fluff. I left Ryou. I left Malik. I left them all so I could be with her. I loved her, or so I thought. I told myself that.

I sat down next to a tree. Cars drove past me. The snow was beginning to fall harder. That was it. Bakura should never be strung around on a leash by a mere mortal. I should forget about her. I am the greatest thief in the world! I twirled a strand of my white hair nonchalantly. Love is overrated. I didn't need it before, and I don't need it now. I'm gonna break up with her I decided.

_I gave up on you.  
And your exercise  
And the world that I knew _

I looked at the big clock tower. 7:45 stared back at me. Anzu's ballet recital starts in 15 minutes. Why should I bother to go though? I shouldn't, but for some reason, I still feel obligated to. The theatre was just across the street. Everyday she would tell me she wanted to be a dancer when she grew up. This was her big break, the biggest talent agencies were scoping out this dance. If it went well, they would fund the theatre and dance school, making it so Anzu could become very successful. I know she is good enough, but that bitch doesn't deserve to be famous.

I got up and shook the snow off my pants. The Ring glowed around my neck and suddenly, one of the needles pointed to the theatre. It was giving me a sign to go there. Stupid Ring...but it has never steered me wrong before. I guess I should watch her performance. Afterwords, I'll tell her we're through. I do want to see a good performance anyways. If I tell her before, she might screw up.

I made my way in and gave the guy at the door my ticket. Anzu gave me one the night before, before all the trouble started. He gave me a show pamphlet in return. I walked to the front row. I found a pretty good seat. A generous amount of people were already there. I looked a the pamphlet, Travels of the Dark Magician. Oh great, just what I need. Something that reminds me of the stupid Pharaoh. I looked inside. It seems my soon to be ex was playing the part of the Dark Magician Girl in this dance. She always did want to do that part.

Suddenly, the lights turned off and the play/dance began. Some guy in a Dark Magician costume pranced out. After about 15 minutes of pure bordom and laughing at how pathetic everyone looked, Anzu came out. She was wearing a Dark Magician Girl outfit. She clutched her little staff and looked around.

_  
Then, I fell back on you.  
Cause I need more time  
And I need an excuse _

She lept into the air and twirled gracefully around. I was mesmerized. Was this the same girl that I knew? How can anyone move like that! Her hair flung back behind her and sparkled in the light, and her eyes shined. You could tell she was concentrating very hard on her part. Her long legs moved so gracefully and her hands had a mind of their own. She wasn't a mortal, she was a goddess. No mortal could ever move like that, could ever hypnotize me like that. In those few minutes, I fell in love with Anzu all over again. I was a fool to think I should ever leave her. We were one.

I'm a thief, a liar  
An angel in the fire  
I'm a king, a drug  
The push that comes to shove  
I'm a freak, a star  
I'm everything you are  
I'm your jesus, I'm your pride

We're made to heal..

The hour was almost over. I was eager for it to end, because then I could go up there and congragulate my sweet angel. The show was excellent and you could tell the grant money would be theirs no problem. Anzu was flawless is her entire performance. I was so happy for her. Forget all the problems we had or will have. I love her.

And then the unthinkable happened, the angel lost her wings. She stumbled and fell right onto the other cast members, causing a huge domino effect. The audience burst out in laughter. I looked on as Anzu looked up, her eyes didn't have the gleam of joy, but the emptiness of failure. Tears made their way down her face. My heart ripped when I saw her like that. How could all these pathetic mortals laugh at a godess?

The curtains closed and some guy told us that he was sorry for the inconvienience. A random audience member asked for a refund but they said no. The enitre crowd started booing, just like that one second completely destroyed the work of art. Gods I hate present day people. I walked out of the theatre. If I stayed there any longer, I might have killed them all.

I depend on you  
For the wings of life  
And the air that you move

Behind the building I went, to where the dancers left the building. A couple people exited, all grumbling about how she wrecked it all. Was everyone always this hard on Anzu? I restrained myself from slitting the throat of each one of the fools. I waited in the shadows for her. What was taking so long? I hope she wasn't too sad. Well, I hope I can make her happy again.

Finally, a girl with brown hair walked out slowly by herself. She looked so sad. Her eyes were red. Tears still clung to her smooth face. Even when she was sad, she looked absolutely beautiful. I was about to walk out and suprise her when her dance teacher came through the door behind her.

"YOU STUPID GIRL, HOW COULD YOU MESS UP!"

"I don't know! I'm sorry!" A fresh wave of tears formed in her eyes. I clenched my fists. Who the hell did he think he was?

"We now get nothing! No money! And its all because of you! Get out of my class you failure!" He raised a hand and slapped her across the face.

"Stop it...just stop!" She fell to the ground and stared back up. She was sobbing so hard. My Ring started glowing. I was going to show him true fear.

_  
And I defended you  
For this one last time  
For the nerves you abuse.  
_

"What...what's that glow?" The stupid mortal. He wanted money and fame? It was time to learn the price of fame.

"Bakura!"

"Yes Anzu, I'm here"

"Oh so you know this failure of a dancer?" My nails dug into my palms and blood started seeping out. Patience Bakura.

"You stupid fool, do you have any idea who you are talking to?" My hair covered my eyes and my mouth formed my trademark grin.

"Some clown. No one would spend their time defending Her!" He pointed at Anzu, who although looked hurt, also looked confused. I guess she remembered I was mad at her. Oh well, its time for some fun.

"You know what? You're right. No one in their right mind would defend her." Anzu's eyes widened in shock and tears began falling. Patience my angel, this will all be over soon.

"I guess you're smarter than you look" WHO THE HELL DID HE THINK HE WAS!

"Here" I pulled out a bottle of liquor. "let's have a little drink before deciding what to do with her. She looked terrified. Her instructor looked absolutely delighted. A smile played across his lips.

"I like the way you think" He walked over to me and grinned.

"So do I" I took the bottle and smashed it on the wall next to us. Glass rained down on me and him. A piece cut my arm, another cut my palm. One shard made a nice little tear along my chest. Now, open wounds were all over our bodies, and blood was as common as the dark. Unlike him, I loved the pain.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I pulled out my knife and shoved it into his stomach. With a wrench, I yanked it out, causing a puddle of red to form below him. The weakling fell to his knees. I heard Anzu cry out in shock. I bent down and pulled his face up to mine, so we were centimeters apart.

"I am sending you to hell. You will be famous there" I licked his blood off the blade. His eyes opened in fear as I smiled.

"You c-"

"Your blood tastes like crap" I lifted his head up more, so his neck was an open target. One swift movement, and he was on his way to Apophis.

I stood back up and looked at Anzu. Where did she go? I hope she didn't run off after I toyed with the guy. Suddenly, I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I turned around.

_  
I'm a thief, a liar  
An angel in the fire  
I'm a king, a drug  
The push that comes to shove  
I'm a freak, a star  
I'm everything you are  
I'm your jesus, I'm your pride_

"Bakura..." She weeped into my arms and I held her. I felt so complete, so whole.

"Anzu..."

"You were the only one of my friends who came to my play"

"Your right"

"And I messed up...messed up in front of you..."

"Well, I messed up also, can you forgive me?" She went closer to me, and I placed my chin gently on top of her head.

"Of course, I will always love you"

"I love you too" She looked up at me and a real smile danced across her face.

"No one would defend me huh?" She questioned playfully. I grinned back

"Well, no one in their right mind" I bent down and our lips touched gently.

We're made to heal..

* * *

**Note:** Unfortunately, this is not a new story but one I wrote a year ago. It would of never been posted if it wasn't for _Innocence Within_, so if you like it go thank her! Also while you're at it check out her revised and improved version of Made to Heal!_  
_


End file.
